1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens changeable digital camera having a live view display function, and in detail relates to a digital camera having a so-called Live View function (also called an Electronic Viewfinder Function) for displaying an image acquired by imaging elements as a moving image on a display unit.
2. Description of the Related art
In conventional compact digital cameras, observation of a photographic subject was performed using an optical viewfinder, but recently it has become quite common to not have an optical viewfinder, and instead have a live view display function where output of imaging elements provided for storage photographic image data is displayed as a moving image on a display unit such as a liquid crystal monitor for observing the photographic image.
In conventional compact digital cameras, observation of a photographic subject is performed using an optical viewfinder. However, recently it has become quite common to not have an optical viewfinder, but instead have a live view display function where the output of imaging elements, used for storing photographic image data, is displayed as a moving image on a display unit such as a liquid crystal monitor for observing the photographic subject image. Also, Japanese patent laid-open No. Sho. 62-61036 proposes a single lens reflex camera that is a film camera, not a digital camera, but where a half mirror is arranged in a viewfinder light path, whereby some of the light flux for observation is guided to an image sensor, and a subject image acquired by this image sensor is displayed on a display device situated at a place remote from the camera body as a moving image.